Restless Humans Can Be Trouble
by WarmerNights
Summary: Karl is bored and wants to have some fun, so he decides to mess around with Zippo.


Karl Scott paced the floor. He had fed Twenty-Six her lunch and had just put her down for a nap. The baby chasmosaurus fell asleep in her little bed, snoring softly. It was a late afternoon in Waterfall City, and Karl felt restless and bored. He had been inside all day. He loved caring for Twenty-Six, but he really needed to go out and get some fresh air.

"Dad, would you look after Twenty-Six until I get back?"

Frank had nothing else to do, so he was happy to oblige. "Sure, I'll take care of her…but, I've never been the best at babysitting."

"Don't worry; you'll do fine," Karl assured him. "Twenty-Six isn't difficult. She'll probably sleep for a while…You won't hear a peep out of her."

"Well, okay," Frank said, fondly watching the baby dinosaur. He didn't mind babysitting. In fact, he was pleased to help out.

Gaining a burst of energy, Karl headed over to the library, enjoying the sunshine as he strolled through the lively city. People and dinosaurs shared the streets, carrying out duties and chores. A woman walked past him carrying a basket full of bright grapes, and Karl plucked a fat grape and popped it into his mouth. Warm, earthy colors decorated the city and illuminated its natural charm. Karl started jogging, eager for something exciting to do. With Marion teaching a class and David sailing through the skies on Freefall, Karl had no close human friends to hang out with, but that was okay. He found a long blade of grass with a feathery seed head, and he chuckled as he twirled the plant between his fingers. He happened to be in a very mischievous mood.

The library was quiet and not too busy. Karl entered, and he walked around for a little while. He passed through an aisle, casually running his hand along the ancient scrolls. Then he saw Zippo resting in a cushioned chair, completely lost in a good book. The green-and-yellow troodon sat with his back to Karl, oblivious to the human friend behind him.

Karl knew exactly what he wanted to do…mess with Zippo! This was something long overdue, and now was a perfect opportunity for Karl. He crept up behind his dinosaur friend, smirking to himself. He raised the little plant and ran the feathery tip down Zippo's slender neck.

"GAH!" Zippo shrieked, jumping from his chair and flinging the book across the room. He whirled around to face the sneaky culprit.

"Hi there, Zippo," Karl said coolly, rubbing the soft plant on his own palm.

"Oh, Karl, it's you!" Zippo said, sounding relieved.

"Sorry I startled you," Karl apologized, still playing with the plant. "But I couldn't resist…It was too funny!"

"It's…it's quite alright. But please don't do that again."

"Okay, I won't do that anymore," Karl promised, but a sly smile spread across his face. He reached out and stroked the fluffy-tipped plant on Zippo's side, causing him to giggle and jump away.

"Ah! No, Karl! Don't!" Zippo begged, attempting to cover his sides.

Karl chuckled and let the plant stroke Zippo again, this time on the belly.

"K-Karl, stop! It tickles!"

"Oh, Zippo, you're ticklish?" Karl said, mockingly. "I'm so sorry…"

"Y-yes, I am horribly ticklish," Zippo admitted, fidgeting. "Please, I must ask you to be more careful next time."

Karl smiled evilly, coming at Zippo with wiggling fingers. "Look out, Zippo…I'M GONNA GETCHA!"

Zippo's brown eyes widened in fear. "Oh dear…Karl, please no! Don't tickle me, please!"

Karl caught Zippo as he tried to make a run for it. He then skittered his fingers up and down Zippo's sensitive neck, making him laugh and giggle.

"Hahahahahahaha! Kahahahaharl! Plehehehehease stohohohohop!" Zippo laughed, squirming and trying to push Karl's hands away.

Karl chuckled and kept on tickling his neck. Zippo laughed so hard that he fell on the floor! Karl knelt down and began tickling Zippo's sides, sending him into hysterics. He squirmed and thrashed about, desperately trying to get away.

"Oh no you don't," Karl laughed as he pinned the dinosaur to the floor. He dug into Zippo's sides and hips, scratching and squeezing those vulnerable areas.

"KARL! Thahahahahat tihihihihickles! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Zippo wailed, tears already filling his eyes.

After two minutes, Karl stopped to give his friend a break. Zippo caught his breath, and he relaxed because he believed that Karl was done tickling him.

But then, Karl flipped Zippo onto his back and began tickling all over his exposed belly.

Zippo threw his head back and screamed with laughter. "AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOO! NOT THEEEEERE!"

"What's wrong, Zip? Can't handle a little tummy tickle?" Karl teased him, grinning.

"I'M TOO TICKLISH!" Zippo squealed as tears fell down his face.

Karl took delight in tickle torturing poor Zippo. He raked his fingers on Zippo's belly, tickling faster and harder than before. Zippo shrieked and laughed helplessly, unable to produce words anymore. He writhed and squirmed and kicked his legs in the air.

"What's going on here?" demanded a familiar voice.

Karl stopped tickling Zippo and looked up.

It was Marion and David. They did not look amused in the slightest.

"Hi, guys," Karl said with a smirk. "What's up?"

Marion frowned, folding her arms sternly. David just stared at him, looking bewildered and a bit disgusted. He was holding a picnic basket.

"Karl, get away from Zippo," Marion ordered, calmly.

Karl obeyed.

Zippo gasped for air, holding his stomach as he breathed. He wiped tears from his flushed face, still giggling quite a bit.

"Zippo, are you okay?" David asked, concerned. The troodon nodded weakly.

"Is that a picnic basket?" Karl asked, trying to change the subject.

Marion sighed. "David and I are going on a picnic…We were going to ask if you would like to join us."

"Sure," Karl agreed. "That sounds great."

Zippo regained his composure and stood up. "May I come too?"

"Why were you tickling him?" Marion inquired.

"Just for fun," Karl replied, as if that were a perfect answer.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, it was hilarious!"

Marion gave him a hard stare. "And do you really believe that Zippo was enjoying it as much as you were?"

Karl's smirk faded as he glanced at the tired, panting dinosaur. "Um…I guess."

"I bet you wouldn't like it if somebody did that to you," David told him.

"Did you have his consent before you started tickling?" Marion demanded.

"Oh, Marion, please don't worry about me…I'm fine," Zippo assured the female human.

"Exactly. He's fine," Karl tried to convince them. "Now let's just go have a picnic, okay?"

So, the foursome went out for their picnic. They left the city and found a perfect spot on a green hillside where it was peaceful and serene. They sat on the soft grass, and Marion unpacked the basket and passed out the food. They ate salad and fresh fruit.

Karl started feeling a little guilty. "Zippo, I, uh, I hope you're not too upset."

Zippo looked at him. "Why would I be upset, Karl?"

"Umm…because of the tickle torture I gave you."

"Oh, right," Zippo muttered, looking away for a moment.

"Maybe I did get a little carried away…I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, Karl!" Zippo assured his friend. "I suppose tickling isn't such an awful thing. I mean, yes, it is torturous…but…laughing is so very good for you! It's exercise, it helps build the immune system, and it releases endorphins in the body."

"I'm glad you're not mad, buddy," Karl chuckled as he continued eating his lunch. Then, suddenly, he felt a pinch on his side, making him gasp and flinch. "Hey! What the…"

Zippo smirked at him. Karl shot him a warning glare. "Don't you even think about it!"

"What's the matter?" David asked his brother. "You can dish it out, but you can't handle it yourself?"

Marion giggled, and Karl blushed.

Zippo smiled coyly while examining his claws and being nonchalant. "Mammals…"

The End


End file.
